


Expiation

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen, threat of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-04
Updated: 2000-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you make up for the things you've done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expiation

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

"I wouldn't do that."

Light dances across the gun's barrel.

"Why not?"

Gentle fingers reach out, close around a limp wrist.

"Guilt can't be purged with blood. And compounds when you surrender to it."

"What do I do?"

A sad, ancient expression. "Live, Heero. And atone."

The gun falls. A whisper. "Help me, Duo."

Arms fold tight around him. "Always."


End file.
